codetotaldramarealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler
Tyler, labeled The Sporto Who Sucks at Sports, was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. He did not compete in Total Drama Action, but appears in the Total Drama Action Aftermath. He was also a competitor in Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Coverage Total Drama Island Tyler joined Total Drama Island so he could test his "skills" in the wild challenges. He thinks of himself as a jock, but in reality, he fails at almost every sport, no matter how hard he tries. Despite this, he never gives up since he thinks he excels at athletics, although he does not. Tyler tries to prove on multiple occasions that he is a skillful competitor, but many of these attempts end in failure. Therefore he is not popular among his team when it comes to most challenges. During the competition, he develops a major crush on Lindsay, who is a member of the opposing team. This eventually blooms into a relationship. They are found together frequently, which annoys one member on each of their teams. Despite this, he and Lindsay continue to spend time together, eventually becoming a couple. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Tyler arrives while water-skiing, but trips, hits the dock, and flies into everyone's luggage. Tyler laughs when Izzy falls off the boat and hits her chin on the dock, calling her misfortune "bad." Tyler is placed on the Killer Bass and is the second person to jump off the cliff in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2. However, he painfully lands on his groin on a buoy that marked the safety-zone ring. He and Duncan fight over a hammer during the second part of the challenge, but it flings out of their hands and hits Harold in the groin. Tyler is the candidate for elimination in Courtney's view, but Lindsay jumps up in his defense, despite being on the other team, yelling "No!", confirming a crush and hinting at the relationship that would start a few episodes later. It is implied that Courtney doesn't vote for him, however, as Tyler gets the second marshmallow at the ceremony. In The Big Sleep, Lindsay sees Tyler as a candidate for Heather's Alliance, but Heather rejects this idea, due to Tyler being on the other team. He falls asleep slightly before the twenty-four hour mark, but he eventually wakes up after having a hallucination in which Katie and Sadie get attacked by a bear. He wakes up and freaks out about what he thought he just saw. Even though he was already shown to have some lack of strength and sporting skill in the opening sequence (where his scene is getting beaten by Eva in arm wrestling although he was using both of his hands), his character of being a no-skill jock came to spotlight in Dodgebrawl, where he constantly tries to show his skill in sports. Every time he started to throw a dodgeball, he would spin wildly and end up hitting someone on his own team, or in the bleachers (such as Chris, Chef, Sadie, the Screaming Gophers on the bleachers, and eventually Lindsay). He got out incredibly quickly both times, being the first one out both times he competed, annoying the Killer Bass. After hitting Lindsay, he asked her if she wanted to go out for a walk, which she agreed to do. This caused him to get attacked by Heather, who throws a kayak from below the dock at him because Lindsay was in Heather's Alliance. In Not Quite Famous, he tries out to be in the talent show by doing tricks with his yo-yo, but ends up being tied up with the yo-yo's string. Meanwhile, Lindsay and Heather are trying to get Gwen's Diary and Lindsay says she's bored with spying on Gwen, but finds Tyler, who is tied up in his yo-yo string, saying that "that's not boring." Tyler and Lindsay have their first make out session, which they're tied together with the yo-yo in one of the bathrooms. During the talent show, when Bridgette becomes sick and falls off the stage into Tyler's arms, Lindsay shouts at her to "puke on your own boyfriend," which raises Heather's suspicions again of her relationship with Tyler. In The Sucky Outdoors, Tyler doesn't do much but help his team set up the tent, hide under DJ's leaf, and get back to the camp with the rest of his team, minus Katie and Sadie. Tyler does not have any given lines. In Phobia Factor, Tyler reveals to the other contestants that he has a fear of chickens. During the challenge, he fails to face his fear and is eliminated. After his elimination, on the Boat of Losers, Tyler sheds a tear. In a twist, the Boat of Losers is stocked with cages of chickens. In response, Tyler screams in fear, while Chef is seen driving the boat, laughing hysterically. In Haute Camp-ture at Playa Des Losers, he and Lindsay resume their relationship, though it seems that Lindsay has forgotten what Tyler looked like and has begun mistaking other campers as him. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, he teamed up with Owen, DJ, and Cody to retrieve the case with one million dollars. His team was the first to retrieve the case (thanks to Tyler finally doing something right after climbing a tree three times to get the case), and Tyler was actually the member of the team who showed the most resistance to giving up the case to opponents. He constantly threatened those who opposed his group that he would "mess them up," but this was always a hollow threat. Tyler and the rest of his alliance eventually fall of a cliff. However, Courtney's hot air balloon comes by and the boys manage to hang onto it for dear life. After a bear gets on the hot air balloon, the boys have to jump to a diving board below. Owen and DJ are against the idea at first, but Tyler and Cody convince them to do it. When the diving board broke, DJ and Owen both managed to land on a sloped airplane wing and were able to make it to the Dock of Shame, and wound up getting on Total Drama Action, but Tyler and Cody both fell into the pool of jelly from Phobia Factor, and thus, they were unable to make it to the dock in time. Total Drama Action Tyler does not compete in this season, but he is referenced by Lindsay various times throughout the season, who can't remember that he is not competing. She mentions him in Riot On Set, Beach Blanket Bogus, One Million Bucks, B.C., and Rock n' Rule. Tyler does make an on-screen appearance on the talk show, Total Drama Aftermath. However, he does not say or do anything at all throughout all of the Total Drama Action Aftermaths. During The Aftermath: I, he is shown sitting next to Courtney, but for the rest of the aftermaths, he sits next to Cody, the reason why he changed seats is unknown. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special it is revealed that he and Leshawna were participating in reality show contests. They were shown on a show called "Running on a Treadmill While Dodging Sharp Things" where Tyler gets hit by a cinder block and flies off the treadmill after boasting his "awesome" skills. Josh later reveals that Tyler gained a fake baby-bump, apparently for fame. When he and the rest of the cast get on the red carpet for the Gemmies and everyone runs off to get a front row seat, he trips on a small bump in the carpet and tumbles into everyone. Tyler also helps out when the campers are trying to slingshot Owen's caramel chocolates onto the other bus, though he trips but is still able to get the chocolates into Leshawna's bra and he refills the bra multiple times. When the campers celebrate, he and Lindsay are seen high-fiving each other but miss and hit each other on the head instead. Tyler and Lindsay are also shown hugging each other as the bus falls down. He is one of the fifteen contestants that doesn't leave to look for help and is rescued by Chris, thus proceeding to Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama World Tour In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Tyler is introduced by Chris and trips on his way out of the bus, along with Ezekiel, Bridgette, and Izzy. During the episode, Tyler gets increasingly jealous as Alejandro flirts with Lindsay. He tries to get Lindsay's attention multiple times, but fails every time, either because Lindsay is distracted by Alejandro, or because Tyler fails himself. During Come Fly With Us, he isn't focused on singing as he is shown in group parts. He completes the challenge after falling down the pyramid three times, once when he got hit by a sign, another when he got stung by a scorpion, and a third time when he was coming down the pyramid. Since he came down seventh, he ends up on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot with Owen, Noah, Alejandro, and Sierra. When the reward for Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is found out to be a goat, Tyler suddenly gets rammed in the stomach by it, causing him to fly back. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Tyler and his team start out strong. When the scarabs attack, Tyler lets out a girlish squeal, before starting the song'' Lovin' Time, humming here and there with a couple lines during the chorus. After he and his team get on their goat with help from Alejandro, the team proceeds to go to the Nile River. Tyler's team is the first to arrive at the Nile, and Tyler gets offended by Chris's comment which isn't intended for him. He and his team start building their boat, but slow down once Sierra switches places with Izzy from Team Amazon. Tyler and the rest of the team proceed to get onto their boat and row across the Nile River. During Rowin' Time, Tyler had minimal participation, only seen in group parts and humming. Tyler and his team are the second to finish, but escape elimination because they are able to hold onto their goat. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, when the question of whether or not Japan will be an elimination or a reward challenge arises, Tyler confidently whispers to the others that since two contestants had already been eliminated previously, this was sure to be a reward challenge. Tyler sings with Harold in ''Before We Die, when the cast is thrown out of the plane and forced to sing while falling and has his first solo. In Japan, Tyler reveals he likes the same Japanese game show as Harold and the two high-five. For the human pinball challenge, Tyler uses the same excuse Noah had used seconds before - not even repeating it, but merely offering "What he said!" in order to avoid taking part in the challenge. After his team wins the first part of the challenge, he tripped while walking towards his team in order to participate in the group's high-five. For the second challenge, creating a commercial for Chef's new candy, Tyler willingly goes along with Alejandro's idea, even referring to it as great. Tyler and Noah help build the city they use in their commercial, which is deemed decent by Chef. Even though Team Amazon ends up winning the challenge, Tyler and his team were safe from elimination, due to the fact that they came in second place, and Team Victory came in last. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Tyler is dismayed that Lindsay still doesn't remember him. Tyler ends up having to pull his team's sled, and when Owen breaks the ice and the whole team is about to fall into the water, Tyler uses his strong fingers to hang on to the cliff so everyone could climb back onto the ice. Tyler has his first three confessionals in this episode. The first is about getting Lindsay to remember him and her calling him Noah, and the second was about his strong fingers and how he broke the piano by accident in his first piano lesson and how the doctors have no idea how his fingers are that powerful. Thanks to Tyler saving them, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot wins their first challenge because Team Victory was missing Bridgette. Tyler's last confessional in this episode explains how he wants to get Lindsay to remember him, and is the first one with multiple interruptions, one with Lindsay coming in and calling him Noah again, and the second being Chris signing off the show and also calling him Noah, probably to make fun of how Lindsay does it because Chris has never messed up Tyler's name before. In Broadway, Baby!, Noah is sat on by Owen all night. He asks why his team didn't notice that he was missing all night, asking, "What am I? Tyler?" Tyler takes offense to this comment, letting out an insulted, "Hey!" and ends up accidentally spitting his food in Alejandro's face. When all of the contestants are in a giant boat, Tyler tries to talk to Lindsay. He asks her if she likes the boat, but she still forgets about him, calling him "Dave." Later in the episode, Tyler hears Lindsay say that she likes to be called "baby." Noah tells him that he should take a mental note of that, but he says that he doesn't have a pen. Tyler retrieves the apple from Turtle Pond for his team, by headbutting it to shore. As he gets back to shore, he suffers the consequences of using his head in such a way, and sinks into the water from exhaustion. He is pulled out of the water by Owen, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot takes a small lead. They manage to reach the finish line first. However, due to Heather switching their baby carriage with one that actually contains a baby, Tyler and his team are forced to go back for it, and ultimately lose the challenge. However, Chris reveals that the challenge was for reward rather than elimination, meaning Tyler and his team were safe. In a deleted scene from the episode, Tyler points out the Statute of Liberty's bosom while climbing up the rope. After Cody falls into the statue's bosom, he marks it as a "ten-point landing.” In Slap Slap Revolution, Tyler is upset when Lindsay forgets who he is yet again, even after reminding her that they went out in season one, which she doesn't remember, thinking that he has her confused with someone else, telling him that the only boy she ever liked on the show was "Tyler," and that he was never coming back. However, at the end of the song Eine Kleine, she finally remembers him. This causes him to shout in excitement and cause an avalanche, which Chris warned them about. When the challenge begins, he uses his strength to wind the meat grinder. After his team finishes making their sausage, Owen eats it but they get an idea to ride Owen down the snowy hill instead. They succeed and cross the finish line first. Tyler doesn't participate in the second part of the challenge, but his team finishes in second place and is safe from elimination. In The Am-AH-Zon Race, Noah complains about economy class, but Tyler says it has 'some perks'. When the plane lands in the Amazon, the teams are given the choice between two different paths. When Lindsay chooses for her team to go left, Tyler quickly decides for his team that they should also go left. When his team arrives at a zip-line used to cross a river, Tyler tried to ask Chris where the "hangy-on thingy" was. In place of the T-bar, he used his pants. This worked for a small time, but the friction eventually caused the pants to catch fire, sending Tyler into the river below. He leaps straight out, almost immediately, covered in piranhas. Tyler makes it to shore, where he pulls a piranha off his tongue. When Team Amazon use their walkie-talkie to radio Chris for help, Tyler interrupted and said "Way to go!" to Cody, after Gwen frantically states that she had her hand in Cody's pants. Lindsay then interrupted, and Tyler seemed excited that her team was winning. When Lindsay greeted Tyler, Tyler broke the fourth-wall by waving up at her. He broke it again moments later when the musical chime is rung. At dusk, Tyler and his team are forced to stop trekking and set up camp. During the night, they were ambushed by giant caterpillars and had to fend them off with sticks. He and his team got to Machu Picchu second, but due to Owen not being present, Tyler is forced to sit and wait with Izzy and Noah until Alejandro returns with Owen. When Owen is recovered, the team begins searching, and Tyler immediately called out "I found it!" Tyler and Owen were trying to pull out 'olden treasure' but Chris said they needed 'golden treasure', which Team Victory found first. In first class, Lindsay asked DJ if she could invite Tyler to first class. DJ said yes, and she went off looking for Tyler in the economy class section. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Tyler is seen in the loser class compartment, stating that while he is glad Lindsay's team won the last challenge, he misses her, due to them being in separate sections of the plane. When Izzy causes the plane to do dangerous stunts, Tyler latches on to Owen for safety. Before they start the challenge, Lindsay states that there is only one guy she wants to share Paris with, and calls for Tyler. Tyler greets her happily, but seemed slightly saddened when Lindsay states he looks different in her head. He cheers up shortly after, when Lindsay states that their being in Paris together means only one thing. Tyler smiles, and starts to tell Lindsay that he loves her, but she interrupts him, shouting that she wants to go shopping. Tyler and his team are tasked with collecting the pieces of the Venus de Milo. When he and his team try to get their last statue piece, Tyler brags that he was captain of his gymnastics team at kindergym and volunteers to get it. He leaps forward enthusiastically, but runs into a section of the wall instead. Once his team has all of the statue pieces with them, they set them down to be assembled, but they end up mixing with the pieces of Team Amazon's statue. When Lindsay shows up alone, dragging the pieces of Team Victory's statue, Tyler asks he if she is okay, and of DJ's whereabouts. While trying to assemble their statue, Tyler attempts to give Noah instructions on where to place parts of the statue, but ends up confusing and frustrating him. Tyler and Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot come in close second, with Team Amazon ultimately winning. When Lindsay and DJ must perform a walk-off fashion show to decide who is eliminated, Lindsay immediately selects Tyler as her model. While in make-up, he does not like the different styles he has to try, saying he wouldn't wear this in front of his hockey team. He comes out onto the stage with a ridiculous hair-style and wearing a shirt which was actually a painting taped up, while holding a picture frame in front of his face, with Alejandro and Noah laughing at him. Tyler ends up walking off the stage. Lindsay is eliminated, and the two try to have a romantic moment before she takes the Drop of Shame. Tyler attempts to kiss Lindsay before she leaves, but Chris stops him, saying it's only a half-hour show. Lindsay leaves, but tells Tyler to "win for us." At the beginning of Newf Kids on the Rock, Tyler snaps at DJ by saying that he should have been eliminated last episode so Lindsay could stay. After landing in the ocean, Tyler and his team swim to the boat. He then helps Alejandro and Izzy pull a netted Owen out of the water. When all of the team is on the boat he, along with Noah, row the boat together to get to the Newfoundland shore. Later when his team sings in Sea Shanty Mix, Tyler has a solo in which he compliments Izzy on how well she can catch a fish despite being a nut job. When the contestants reach shore, it's Tyler's job in the challenge to passionately kiss a fish. To do this, Alejandro tells him to think of Lindsay whom Tyler says he misses a lot. When kissing the fish, he imagines he's kissing Lindsay and manages to tie with DJ and win first place tie for his team. In Jamaica Me Sweat, Tyler and DJ are seen relaxing together. Tyler interrupts DJ and Alejandro's conversation when DJ said he won, Tyler reminded him that they tied. After the plane crash-lands, Tyler is the first to ask Chris where are they to which Chris replies, Jamaica. Before the lagoon challenge, Noah tells Tyler it's his lucky day and he can do all the dives. Tyler responds enthusiastically, then quickly questions it, and ends up doing the challenge. During the challenge, Tyler (in the confessional) reveals that he is really bad at seeing underwater, believing that it's to compensate for having strong fingers. He says that just his little finger can bench press 80 pounds. So throughout the challenge, due to his poor sight underwater, he ends up grabbing an electric eel which shocked him, thinking that it was the gold chain. He also grabs a car tire and a grandfather clock in his second and third dives. He also manages to grab a couch and another tire. Tyler is partners with Alejandro in the bobsled challenge and he feels uneasy about doing it but Alejandro encourages him to do it. He then question Alejandro on why he's being do nice to DJ who's on the other team. He is shocked when Alejandro tells him about how he tricked DJ with the fish. They did very well in their second try, and won the challenge for their team. In I See London..., Tyler is seen in Cody's flashback, taking a picture of him and a sleeping Gwen in Jamaica. He is then seen being hit by the peppers Owen puked out through the nose. He's the first one to jump out of the plane when arriving in London, but ends up hanging on top of the London Bridge. During the first part of the challenge, Tyler freaks out about stripping the guard of his clothes and refuses to do it. Chris mocks him by saying that he'll miss his chance of the million dollars. He doesn't sing in Changing Guard Mix, and Noah and Owen force him to strip down the guard after he loses in rock, paper, scissors. Later on, Tyler tries to pull the guard's socks off with his teeth, but Noah tells him that he doesn't have to. Eventually, he takes everything off except for the boxers, but Owen finds the clue in the hat. In the second part, Tyler immediately volunteers to be stretched, stating that he took "sweaty-moksha yoga" which made him really flexible. He freaks his teammates out when he has his legs over his shoulders and stands on his hands. However, when he's pulled to extreme, Tyler appears to be in extreme pain. Noah and Owen accidentally leave him behind in the torture room, which results in him being captured by Ezekiel, who was disguised as Jack the Ripper. He and the other captured competitors were brought back to the plane to see the rest of the challenge. Like the other competitors, Tyler is freaked out because Noah and Owen captured a zombie-looking Ezekiel and Gwen and Courtney captured Duncan. He's seen with a disappointed face when he finds out that his team lost. After Noah is eliminated, Tyler catches Duncan and Gwen kissing in the confessional. They didn't notice him, and he has a shocked look on his face before leaving the confessional. In Greece's Pieces, Owen states that Tyler has become tight friends with Alejandro, due to spending a good amount of time together on the plane after being captured during the challenge in London. Duncan wakes from his sleep and threatens Tyler while making it seem like he was joking with him. Duncan then says in the confessional that he knows Tyler witnessed his kiss with Gwen, and that he should know better than to tell anyone. Tyler, in the confessional, then states that he isn't good with secrets. Alejandro quickly notices Tyler's obvious fear of Duncan. Tyler seemed especially excited when Chris announced that the challenge would be like Olympic events. For the wrestling challenge, Alejandro was originally going to compete alongside Owen, but Tyler begged Alejandro to let him compete. Alejandro agreed, on the condition that Tyler would owe him a favor sometime down the road, to which Tyler agreed. During the challenge, Tyler was forced to compete against Courtney, but was hesitant to do anything, stating that he didn't want to hurt a girl. Courtney defeats him regardless. After all the challenges, Team Amazon and Team Chris are tied, forcing a tie-breaker challenge. The challenge is, while wearing Spartan clothing and Icarus inspired wings, to fly up to a gold medal suspended several yards off the ground and retrieve it. Tyler immediately and enthusiastically volunteers for his team, while Cody does so for the Amazons. Before he starts the challenge, Alejandro forces Tyler to reveal what he knows about Duncan and Gwen. This enrages Team Amazon, and Courtney and Sierra command Cody to stay where he is so that they will lose, giving Tyler a commanding lead. Cody eventually does start, and manages to catch up to Tyler, who is inches away from the medal. However, as luck would have it, Tyler's wings all melt away, and he plummets to the ground, leaving Team Amazon as the winners. As Tyler sits up, he proudly declares that he didn't get a single scratch, only for Cody to drop on top of him. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot is sent to elimination. As it would seem, the votes would have expelled Duncan from the game, but Chris states that he was choosing to ignore the votes, because he didn't want Duncan to leave after the new drama had just gotten started. Duncan sneers at Tyler, who sadly sulks, knowing Duncan now has a chance to seek revenge. Courtney flirts with Tyler in The EX-Files in an attempt to make Duncan jealous. However, he is not very distracted by her as he does not want to upset Lindsay. In the warehouse, Tyler is concerned about where Owen disappeared to. When Tyler thinks he hears Owen's voice and tries to get Owen out of the box he is trapped in, Alejandro tries to pull Tyler away since they still have to find an alien artifact. Tyler ignores Alejandro, however, and kicks the box. An alien artifact falls off the top. Out of the artifact come two aliens.One of them looks friendly, so Tyler reaches out his hand to it, which turns angry and electrocutes him. Both the aliens then attack him and Alejandro, electrocuting them. Duncan then comes along and kills one of the aliens. They then manage to trap the other in a box. When running back to Area 52 with their alien artifact, Tyler steps on a land mine and is blown up in the air and lands at Chris's feet. When Chris opens the box the alien was in, all that was left was blue mush. Team Amazon came in second with an undamaged alien artifact, so Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot lost the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Duncan made an agreement to help Alejandro if he didn't vote for Duncan at the next elimination ceremony. Because of this, Tyler is eliminated. When Courtney comes into the elimination ceremony and complains, Tyler asks if they can have a re-vote, but Courtney shoves him out of the plane in frustration. In a deleted scene, Tyler does not seem upset about his elimination thinking it was his best season yet. Suddenly a flock of aliens from Area 51 appear and attack Tyler. Tyler swings onto the set in Aftermath Aftermayhem when announced, but ends up falling and hurting himself. He is injured to the point of being in a wheelchair, so Trent helps him out. He continues to get hurt throughout the episode. He gets a second chance to compete in Total Drama World Tour. When he rolls the die, he accidentally drops it on his head first. When he moves, his wheelchair rolls onto a booby trap and he falls through a hole in the platform, getting injured again. In Hawaiian Style, Tyler is seen making out with Lindsay throughout the episode, and raises his hand when Bridgette asks the peanut gallery to raise their hands if they were eliminated because of Alejandro. Despite this, he still chooses Alejandro's side over Heather or Cody's, likely to agree with Lindsay, the bonding time Alejandro and Tyler had with London, or because Tyler understood that Duncan convinced Alejandro to vote him off. In Hawaiian Punch, Tyler gets knocked out by a golf ball when Heather hits it out of the challenge booth. Later, when Alejandro chooses him to help in the challenge, Lindsay tries to wake him up, but accidentally punches him. He apparently regains consciousness some time before Alejandro and Heather reach the top of the volcano, and is seen cheering with the rest of the peanut gallery. He is seen among the other eliminated castmates laughing at Chris and Chef when their boat sinks, and as they run from the lava, swimming away from the island Category:Characters